Días de Lluvia
by DannyJG
Summary: One-Shot. Un día común en Londres, un recuerdo de un pasado lejano y la confirmación de un amor que nadie creyó posible.


_**Disclaimer:** __Todo dentro del universo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y a la WB._

**¡Hola a todas esas bellas personas que decidieron leer mi historia! Primero que nada cabe aclarar que esta historia está totalmente fuera del cannon impuesto por JK así que espero que les guste tanto como a mí esta inusual pareja que salió a raíz de un juego... **

**Y bueno, también es importante mencionar que esta historia no va sola, está dentro de una historia más larga que cuenta como fue que Angelina y Bill llegaron a ser pareja, pero me gustaría ver la aceptación que tiene este One-Shot y si todo marcha bien subiré la historia larga.**

**Sin más les dejo para que lean y bueno, espero les convenza mi propuesta... Sin más, allá vamos.  
**

* * *

-_Que día tan cansado._ –Susurró la morena poco después de haber terminado su última consulta del día pero aún le faltaban unos cuantos detalles por revisar. Dentro de los muchos expedientes que se apilaban en el escritorio de la medimaga estaba el de una mujer joven cuyo caso tenía a Angelina preocupada desde días anteriores. Después de varias horas de investigación encontró unos cuantos datos de una poción experimental que quizá la ayudase con su paciente pero en aquél momento definitivamente ya no daba para más así que rápidamente tomó sus cosas y desapareció del consultorio.

Al llegar a su casa se percató de que todas las luces estaban apagadas, aquello significaba que Bill, gracias a Merlín, aún no llegaba así que con paso presuroso salió rumbo a su habitación para dejar la bata que no se había quitado en el consultorio y cambiarse de ropa para no ensuciar su túnica al hacer la cena. Sin embargo, estaba tan cansada que cuando se hubo cambiado de ropa no se movió, sus energías se habían esfumado en el momento en que se había sentado en el borde de la cama por lo que simplemente se quedó viendo hacia la ventana. Afuera el panorama no distaba mucho de lo que era una tarde usual en Londres; lluvia que no pararía en un buen rato, cielo gris con nubes que se arremolinaban dándole un aspecto tormentoso y un frío que la hacía agradecer su chimenea más que nunca, pero por alguna razón, las gotas que escurrían a raudales por el otro lado del cristal sumieron a Angelina en una serie de pensamientos vagos sobre pociones e ingredientes que poco a poco la fue sumiendo en sus recuerdos.

***Flash Back***

Era increíble, sencillamente increíble. Sábado por la tarde, verano… y ella en el callejón Diagon buscando ingredientes para una poción que necesitaba preparar con urgencia. La morena era estudiante de medimagia desde hacía cinco años y en una semana presentaba los finales de ese curso. Y Merlín debía odiarla mucho pues estaba segura de haber comprado todo lo necesario para repasar las pociones que debería saber para el examen final… Pero al final resultó que no, que le había faltado polvo de cuerno de unicornio, veneno de araña figula y plasma sanguíneo de uro por lo que aún le faltaban varias pociones por repasar.

Para aquella hora la morena estaba segura de que había hecho algo terrible en una vida anterior y Merlín la odiaba por ello pues llevaba una hora en aquel dichoso lugar y aún no podía regresar a su casa para terminar de estudiar y es que por una razón que no alcanzaba a comprender precisamente aquél día parecía que el boticario había decidido cerrar temprano y aunque Angelina aún tenía esperanza de que volviese a abrir aquella tarde su esperanza se esfumaba con el pasar de los minutos.

Quince minutos. Quince minutos fue el mayor tiempo que Angelina pudo soportar más su espera, la cual aún así había sido infructuosa por lo que ahora caminaba a Gringotts sin prestar mucha atención en sus pasos más sumida en su molestia que en otra cosa… Y como Merlín la odiaba aquél día, más que nunca, obviamente al llegar el banco el lugar estaba a reventar; sin embargo tenía que sacar dinero urgentemente así que irse no era una opción y sin más se dedicó a esperar hasta que uno de los duendes pudiese atenderla. Y así transcurrieron más minutos de aquél terrible día hasta que escuchó una voz que la llamaba desde un costado.

-_Angelina._ –Un joven pelirrojo la llamaba con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro tan conocido para ella. Era Bill, el único Weasley aparte de George que le dirigía la palabra y parecía genuinamente alegre de verla cada que aparecía por La Madriguera por lo que no tardó en sonreírle como respuesta.

-_Hola Bill._ –La morena devolvió el abrazo en el que el pelirrojo la sumió al alcanzarla. -_¿Es que también trabajas los fines de semana? Creía haberte visto en La Madriguera a estas horas veces atrás._

-_Sí bueno._ –Rió el pelirrojo con soltura mientras explicaba.-_ Como puedes notar hay mucho trabajo en el banco y no solo para los duendes, así que me pidieron que viniese unas horas hoy._

_-Comprendo._ –Asintió la pelinegra a la explicación. -_¿Fleur también está aquí?_

-_Oh, no, ella no tuvo que venir hoy… ¿Llevas mucho aquí?_

-_Un rato._ –Admitió Angelina con una sonrisa. –_Y sinceramente creo que estaré todavía un buen rato aquí._

-_Si quieres puedes prestarme tu llave, dime cuanto quieres que retire de tu cuenta y te traigo tu dinero._

_-¿Es enserio Bill? Me harías un favor enorme._

_-Claro que sí._ –Rió el pelirrojo mientras tomaba la llave que Angelina le extendía. –_No tardo._ –Sonrió y desapareció tras las puertas que daban acceso a las cámaras. Diez minutos más tarde el rompedor de maldiciones volvía con una bolsa en la mano que, al llegar con Angelina de nuevo depositó en sus manos junto con la llave.

-_Muchas gracias Bill, de verdad._

_-No te preocupes Angie, no hay problema._

_-¿Me dejas invitarte a… no sé, comer o algo así? Para agradecerte, créeme que estoy harta de estar aquí_ –La morena ofreció con una sonrisa.

-_No es necesario Angie, de verdad._

_-Pero quiero hacerlo… ¿O es que me vas a rechazar una invitación?_

_-No, no._ –El pelirrojo rió y le tendió el brazo a Angelina para que lo tomara. –_Vamos por un helado ¿Te parece?_

_-Bien, por un helado entonces._ –Respondió Angelina tomando el brazo del pelirrojo que la guió fuera del banco.

Decidieron ir a comprar el helado a Florean Fortescue pues era el que estaba más cerca y ambos adoraban sus helados y mientras emprendían el camino fueron platicando de los estudios de Angie, sus exámenes, la carrera de Bill, como había sido él en sus tiempos de estudiante… en fin, cuando acordaron ya hasta tenían cada quien sus respectivos helados y estaban sentados en unas sillas fuera del establecimiento mientras seguían platicando… Pero el odio de Merlín no conoce límites y en aquel momento comenzó a llover torrencialmente por lo que debieron meterse al establecimiento de forma rápida.

_-¿Lo ves? Te dije, Merlín me odia._

_-No te odia._ –El pelirrojo rió de nuevo con aquello pues precisamente había estado Angelina insistiendo en que su día había sido muy malo y en que Merlín la odiaba, cosa que él estaba intentando refutar. –_Mira ¿Encontrarte conmigo fue algo malo?_

_-No, para nada_ –Sonrió la pelinegra que momentos antes parecía querer matar a alguien con la mirada. –_Creo que fue lo mejor que me pasó en este día._

_- Pienso lo mismo ¿Te había dicho que me gusta mucho platicar contigo?_ –Ante la negativa de Angelina, Bill rió para después seguir hablando.-_ Pues sí, me gusta y no importa si es allá afuera o aquí adentro, así que la lluvia no es una señal de odio hacia ti, es solo el terrible clima que nos toca soportar._

_-También me gusta hablar contigo Bill, gracias por alegrar mi día._ –Le dijo Angelina algo sonrojada mientras pensaba que ese pelirrojo en definitiva era especial… En definitiva le encantaba tenerlo de alguna forma en su vida.

*** Fin del Flash Back***

Un pequeño ruido sacó a la morena de su ensoñación pero antes de saber cuál es la fuente del ruido sintió unos brazos envolverla y el característico olor de su novio que en ese momento besaba fugazmente su cuello.

_-Hola señorita._

_-Hola mi vida._ –Sin poder o querer evitarlo la morena sonrió y sin soltarse del todo de los brazos de Bill como pudo se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo y besarlo suavemente. Después de un buen rato en que el aire se hizo necesario se separó de él y le sonrió de nuevo pero ahora con un deje de culpabilidad en sus facciones. –_Amor, aún no tengo la cena lista, lo siento, tuve un día bastante cansado y…_ -Antes de que pudiese seguir con sus explicaciones vio a Bill sonreír antes de cortar sus palabras con un nuevo beso.-

-_Amor, está bien, no te preocupes, no hay problema… ¿Quieres que haga yo la cena? No prometo que sea comestible pero al menos descansas de la cocina._ –Bromeó él mientras volvía a abrazarla.

-_No amor, no quiero morir por una intoxicación alimentaria._ –Continuó ella con la broma antes de acurrucarse en los brazos de Bill. –_Y bromas aparte, no estoy tan cansada._ –La morena sabía que aquello era una gran mentira pero no quería preocuparlo con sus problemas. –_Solo dame unos minutos y me pongo a ello._

-_Angelina, eres una terrible mentirosa._ –El pelirrojo sonrió con dulzura antes de besarla en la frente. –_Anda, mejor te invito a cenar a algún lado ¿Te parece bien?_

-_Claro amor, me encantaría._ –Sonrió Angelina algo apenada por saber que Bill no le había creído. –_Solo deja me cambio ¿Si? Que no he de verme muy presentable con esta ropa._ –Rió mientras se levantaba para volver a cambiarse de ropa.

-_Angelina Weasley, tú te ves hermosa sea como sea._ –Él se levantó también y la abrazó de nuevo por la espalda. _–Pero está bien, si lo prefieres, cámbiate, no hay prisa._ –Dijo antes de besar la mejilla de la pelinegra pero sin soltarla. Angelina solo atinó a dejar sus cajones de ropa y voltearse a abrazarlo con fuerza algo apenada pero alegre como pocas veces porque él la había llamado Weasley. Ella tiempo atrás que ya no estaba casada con un Weasley por lo que no ostentaba el apellido, pero el que Bill le dijese así era para ella una muestra de que no necesitaban un papel ante el ministerio, él la quería como su mujer, como su esposa, como ella a él… Y en aquél momento reafirmó lo que años antes había pasado por su cabeza; aquél pelirrojo era especial y le encantaba tenerlo en su vida, siempre.

* * *

**¿Y qué tal? ¿Estuvo decente o merezco un Avada por esta locura? Hahaha pues espero que les haya gustado y tanto como si fue así como si tienen sugerencias me encantaría que me dejaran un review dado que esta es la primer historia que subo y me encantaría conocer sus opiniones. Muchas gracias y nos vemos en la siguiente historia.**


End file.
